Legends reborn
by OverlordOfTheAbyss
Summary: Ryan, a man with a life full of strife comes across an old laboratory where he finds the impossible. A strange ninetails that takes a liking to the first person she has seen in years. But then again, some thing should stay unfound as a mysterious organization is on there trail, hell bent on stopping then.. -Crosses with Eeveelution reunion.-
1. Letting go

Hey everyone. The out lay of the story is in the description. For this story I was trying to get ideas from the people. Please put your idea in the review section of the story. I'm looking for:

-Name of man ( **Update:** Found a name for the man and it is Ryan but I'm looking for what type of Pokémon Ryan's mom was. Then give him hidden abilities. Was thinking of Lucario but not sure yet.)

-Name of Mewtwo(female)

-Not sure what to have the secret organization named( thinking of team mystic but I am open to better ideas)

-then any other ideas you have for the stories plotline

So I would just like to thank you in advance for all those who review. I'd also like to add that this story is going to cross with eeveelution reunion and may even merg.

Not sure yet. Also to any of you want to try and figure it out, the man of this story was seen in eeveelution reunion plus he is seen in chapter three that I'm working on as of now. So if your up to the challenge, see if you can find him then put it in review of pm me. Thanks to all. Bye.

The Update: The name of the man is gonna be Ryan. Still looking for female legendary name and what legendary- I was thinking mewtwo. Also for the enemy team I am being pulled towards team mystic but am still open for better ideas.

Here is the story...

* * *

 _"You useless piece of shit. I told you to fuckin clean the whole house and make dinner while I worked my ass off to feed you. You ungrateful little bitch."_

 _A small boy only twelve years old was seen cowering on the floor a mess of tears and a body full of pain with all the punishment he had received._

 _"I'm sorrryy dadd. I did it alll. I just dropped the food."_

 _This was met with a open hand slamming against the face of the little boy, him flying to the floor, his lip gushing blood and a tomato red hand mark across his face._

 _"Did I tell you to talk back. You think I want to hear your fuckin excuses. Along with that didn't I tell you to call me sir from now on you little bitch."_

 _"I'm sorry sir but it's ju-"_

 _The little boy was cut off as a foot slammed into his unprotected stomach with a resounding crunch forcing the air out of the child's lungs._

 _"No fuckin buts you useless bitch."_

 _The little boy just layed there writhing in pain trying to pull in a breath and feeling the sudden black around his vision as he tryed._

 _"Fuck this. I can never win with your lazy ass. I'm gonna eat this food and drink some beer so that I can forget about your shit. Your gonna fuckin do some actual work and clean up this fuckin mess you made. Then you can go to your room and starve for all I care."_

 _With that the man stepped forward kicking the child square dead in the face setting gyser of blood to erupt from his now broken nose._

 _The child just laid there as his vision began to blur and threaten to pull him under._

 _With all the resolve he had left and not wanting a worse beating the child pulled himself from the pool of his own blood._

 _With everything in him he got the cleaning supplies and beganing clean his blood from off the floor trying to keep what was seeping from his face on a rag instead of on the floor._

 _When he finished that he quickly made a bank towards the fridge pulling out a ice pack for his swollen face._

 _His resolve had been worn thin and he was done with this burning hell of a life._

 _With this he simply dropped all the cleaning supplies and ran up stairs to his room unnoticed by his dad._

 _As fast as he could the child pulled out a back pack full of essentials to his well being._

 _He poured them all out on his bed before taking the backpack and running back down stairs._

 _As he found himself back in the kitchen he reopened the fridge._

 _"Ryan, get your lazy ass in here and make yourself useful by getting me my beer."_

 _With that Ryan went back into the fridge pulling out three cartons of beer and some frozen food from the freezer._

 _'Dad won't miss this food or a carton of beer. He's way to drunk to notice and by the time he's sober again I'll be long gone.'_

 _Sadness raked the boys body as he thought of his plan._

 _The boy had come accustom to the effects of beer snagging it when he could after his mom died and even more when the abuse started up._

 _It made him feel some peace in this rotten life._

 _With his mind made up Ryan put the food and beer in his backpack before he raided the cabinets filling the bag with more stuff._

 _With that he ran to the living room with the beers in hand coming face to face with his horrid father._

 _"Bout time. I'm still pissed at what you did. Just lay the beer here and get the fuck out of my sight."_

 _As the man said this his eyes glued to the tv screen with porn spread across it Ryan sat the beers down._

 _With quick thinking and lightning fast reflexes he pocketed both the pocket knife and small machete his dad kept next to his arm chair at all times._

 _Ryan stood up with pain shoot across his body while he adjusted the handle of the machete under his shirt, unseen by his father._

 _With that he began walking away before he felt a slap to the back of the head making him panic slightly._

 _" I better not see you again you useless piece of shit."_

 _With that Ryan walked calmly towards the turn at the kitchen before turning to his dad who was struggling to open his beer bottle with his teeth._

 _With this Ryan reached out grabbing his backpack shooting back up his stairs to his room without an ounce of sound._

 _When Ryan got into his room he quickly shut the door and locked it just in case his dad by chance got off his ass._

 _With blinding speed Ryan filled his back pack with all his essentials from money, his secret phone, his blanket, a compass, his watch, clothes, along with some medical supplies, and a map of the region._

 _He then changed his blood soaked clothes putting on black jeans, a black shirt, and black shoes._

 _After that he pulled on a black sweater with a rough looking, black jacket that had a hood_

 _He then located his favorite black cali snap-back hat, putting it on before pulling the hood of his jacket over his hat._

 _With that he pulled on his backpack were he took a quick look at his old room to which he would probably never see again._

 _All the time he had spent with his loving mom and the nice man, who used to be his dad._

 _Ryan quickly shook those thoughts away as tears began to build in his eyes._

 _With that he pulled the machete from his pocket before strapped to his waist._

 _Then he took out the pocket knife and began prying his window open with as little sound as possible._

 _With the window finally open, Ryan looked out into the cold, pitch black world that matched his attire and began climbing out of the window._

 _He was ready as he could ever be._

 _With one look down and no second thoughts, he jumbed out the window landing on the ground with a small thumb as he stumbled trying to regain balance._

 _With himself straightened out he took one look back at his house before turning and running the other way._

 _As Ryan ran the adrenaline levels he had before went down bringing to light the injuries he had gotten because of his bull shit of a father._

 _With his face, ribs, and now legs aching in pain he continued running taking some strong pain killers as his vision began to darker with the pain overload._

 _Ryan ran and ran trying to get as far away from that horrid place even drinking an energy drink he had snagged to keep him going._

 _By the time Ryan's pain became too much he had ran for so long he could see that the moon had moved from one horizon to the other._

 _He was right in middle of a forest that got denser the deeper you went._

 _With Ryans pain and tiredness threating to take him over, Ryan used everything he had left to heave himself as high as he could get on the nearest tree._

 _He needed to sleep and pain killers with energy drinks could only get him so far._

 _After resolving in his mind he found a branch that satisfied him, pulling off his backpack and getting out the blanket._

 _Then using his bag as a pillow he laid down his eyelids beginning to droop._

 _'Im finally free.'_

 _That was the last thing that went through Ryan's mind before he fell into a deep sleep._

* * *

Ryan shook the flashback from his mind,wipeing the build up of tears from his eyes.

'The past is past. I can't think about that.'

Everytime he tried to think of his childhood it instantly brought him overwhelming grief.

It didn't help that the memories would flood into his mind at random making him want to break down and it just got worse the older he got.

He was 23 turning 24 next week.

He knew just like any other Birthday it would just bring him a boatload of grief due to it being the eventful day his mom died.

She was ripped so suddenly from his life that he didn't even have time to take it all in because soon after his father changed into a cruel drunkard, Ryan being the funnel of all the rage he felt for life.

Ryan's body ached as he realized he had been sleeping in a uncomfortable chair for who knows how long.

He got up getting on his feet, stretching out his out of wack spine with it letting out a few cracks of protest, the pain dulling a bit.

He pulled his phone from his pocket checking the time.

'Damn, its 8 o'clock. We would be there soon.'

Ryan was still surprised that he had only been sleeping an hour but it felt like an eternity to him.

He did a quick over look on his sailor outfit heading across the deck of the boat to were the control room was.

He took in the bright blue sky that contrasted against the deep blue ocean with the soothing rocking of the boat.

It was peaceful to say the least and he could help but be happy.

As he walked around the outside of the boat he saw on of the passenger by the name of Jack staring into empty space.

Ryan swears he could hear the gears in Jack's head turning as he was deep in thought.

Ryan then quickly passed by the man deciding against bothering him.

'Man he didn't even notice me.'

Ryan had briefly talked to Jack but it was mostly business.

'Maybe I'll see him on the island.'

Ryan was a bit of a shy fellow who was always moving around getting jobs where he could spending his extra times finding old buildings no one cared about.

He was especially excited about this island because he had gotten a chance to search an old poke mart, untouched for 10 years since the random fire that had took two known lives in the process.

Ryan also read that there it was a unknown organization base and that the souls of the people who died there haunted it.

Ryan didn't believe in any of that made up bull shit, knowing there were no such things as ghosts.

No one dare enter the building making it dream come true for Ryan because in other explorations someone was always there before him.

As Ryan's brain was occupied with happiness he nearly ran into the captain as he entered the control room.

'Hey boy, your finally gonna be able to work instead of sitting on your ass.'

The captian was a burly old man with a bushy, white hair coming from the sides of his hat with it also covering his whole lip and chin.

He really looked like santa minus the red outfit and bag of toys.

This man was a hard core sailor, talking like one, acting like one, and always telling stories about when he was Ryan's age and he sailed out into open seas.

The man may have been stern but was caring non the less, giving Ryan a ride to Sootopolis city in exchange for work on the boat during the trip.

"Yea I'm ready."

"That's the spirt my boy. Back in my day we didn't have all this fancy equipment. We used a compass and the was a might fine time."

Ryan knew this story was going to go one until he got to the shore so he made a quick excuse to get away from the man.

"I would love to hear the story but I still need to get all my stuff situated."

'It is actually the completely and only truth.'

"Well ok my boy. I understand. But you best hurry up beacause we're almost at land."

Shaking his head, Ryan rushed out of the control room heading towards were he left his stuff at the back of the boat.

He passed Jack again, who was still staring off into nothingness.

As Ryan round the comer to the back of the boat he scooped up his backpack with all his belongs.

He had had this backpack forever it being a big help on the escape from his dad.

Shaking the rush of thoughts from his head he opened the bag accounting for all his things.

As he turned to head back he saw the dock looming in front of the boat.

With a quick check with the captain he became a blur of motion getting all the ropes to secure the boat ready.

As the boat came to a gentle stop next to the dock, rocking slightly, Ryan jump out and landed on the dock with on of the s cup ing ropes for the boat.

He quckly to found where to tie it on a little notch.

Using a knot the captain had called th bowline Ryan secure the rope to the post along with the other three.

After the boat had been secured he opened the small door on the boat so people could exit.

The small stream of people who were wait on him began to leave, Ryan doing his best to greet them and give the a business card.

'Damn. They didn't even wait for the announcement that they were there. Impatient people.'

Just as the last of the people got off the captian made the announcement.

"All passengers for Sootopolis City please exit now."

Ryan could not hold in his excitement as him getting the opportunity of a life time was just around the corner.

As Ryan was stuck in his happy thoughts he had realized Jack had gotten off the boat and was just staring at the city laid out before them.

Ryan was at a loss of words, having to pull out the index card that had what he was supposed to say.

"Uhh... Now you have a nice day and if you ever need a ride don't hesitate to call."

Ryan was an bit hesitant as he fumble with hand Jack a business card as he handed it to him.

Jack respond with a simple thank you and Ryan just nodded before both headed separate ways.

As Ryan made his way up the boat he was thrown into deep thought.

'Damn it. He probably thought I was an idiot. Oh well.'

With that Ryan quickened his pass where he picked up his backpack before heading to the control room.

As he enter he was met with a bone rattling slap on the back from the captain.

"Good job boy. You did a mighty fine job for a newbie. Definitely would mind having your help again. If you ever need work you have my number. Ya know my old bones a cut out to do all of hat hard work. Back when I was your age...I did all that stuff. Now you have a good day sonny."

He knew the old man was wanted to talk but he also knew Ryan had things to do.

'I'll make it up to him.'

"I'll probably need a ride home and I would love to hear some more stories. I can't thank you enough for the ride."

"It was no problem sonny. Look forward to seeing ya. May just take a real from sailing for awhile."

With that the old mans brow scrunched with him looking at nothing in particular as he thought to himself.

At that Ryan said a quick bye and turned around, heading off the boat not even waiting to see if the old man had noticed him.

He quickly pulled his phone from his pocket his fast walk instantly turning into a run.

'Shit. It's almost nine and I have to start work at the pokemart and ten. Damn it.'

He ran with all his migh pulled up gps on his phone so that he would be able to find the hotel he was gonna be staying at and not get lost.

In almost an instant he found the hotel rushing through the doors.

Then came the long ass wait, as the lady at a he counter went through his information all the while Ryan was fidgeting like a little kid.

'Is she fuckin going slow on purpose. Damn I've seen snails move faster then her.'

The lady continued looking over all the papers.

'It's not that hard. You just look at the paper and give me the key. Damn it.'

The lady did another check the thousandth time.

"Sure may I look at your ID, please."

Ryan was about to explode.

One day he inside he scream,'What the fuck. All that time and now you ask for my ID.' but outside he simply pulled out his ID, handing it to her.

She must have seen Ryan's impatiences because this time she only looked over half a thousand times.

Ryan nearly lost it as he watch her move slower that a sloth towards his hotel key.

Then no less faster she handed him his ID and key that he just snatched before hauling ass up to his room.

As he got to his room 138, that he nearly ran past, he slipped his key into the lock.

Quickly throwing the door open he emptied his back unessential right there at the floor before he closed the door, locking it.

With that he threw the key in his pocket before running the way he came.

With lightening speed he ran out the hotel doors, pulling out his phone.

'What the fuck. It's fuckin nine forty. That little bitch took up all his time. Ahhh fuck.'

Ryan was pissed beyond comparison.

He would have to wait until after work before he could check out the old pokemart.

He bitterly changed the coordinates to the new poke mart seeing that the old poke mart was a bit farther behind it.

'It wouldn't hurt to look and I have time.'

With that he began running as fast as he could towards the poke mart weaving through the foreign, maze like city.

As he rounded the corner he spotted the blue structure he was looking for pushed up against a cliff on one side.

As soon as he got to it he began his search behind it.

The cliff that sat next to it spread of into the distance with a thick amount of foliage next to it.

Ryan had to look hard but he could see the faint traces of a building being covered with the never ending amount of plant life.

It had a spooky aura for sure, with a cold chill running up Ryan's spine.

'Damn that's hella spooky. Remember Ryan, there is no such things as ghost. There just a bunch of made up bull shit to scare people.

Ryan relooked at the building knowing that all the plants were gonna raise hell for him.

'Glad I have that machete beacause it would be a pain in the ass to get through those plants without it. Fuck. Now I have to fuckin wait.'

Full of pure anger, Ryan pulled his eyes from the old poke mart heading into the bull shit new one.

As Ryan enter the the building he had a full on argument with himself.

'Why the fuck did I agree to work.'

'Well there are the expenses for this trip.'

'It can't be that much.'

'Well you have the price of the hotel, the price of food, the price of equipm-

'Okay. I get it. Just because your right doesn't mean you have to be an ass about it.'

' How in the hell am I being an ass. Your the stubborn one. I have to explain everything detail in detail for your dumb ass to understand.'

'Fuck you.'

'Exactly. Now shut the fuck up and do something useful with your life.'

'I am.'

'Not and that is the end of this conversation.'

'...'

Back to the present Ryan was greeted by a man in a suit who apeared to be 30.

He had everything a boss would have: combed back hair, briefcase, perfect suit, and of course the robot like posture.

"Your late."

'What the fuck. It just makes turned ten. I should set this asshole straight. Fuck. I'm sure I won't be working here anymore if I do that. That could fuck up my whole reputation. Fuck.'

Ryan decide to bite back his rage and be as polite as possible.

"I'm sorry. I got held up at the hotel."

"Well don't let it happen again because next time I won't be so generous."

"Ok."

Ryan wanted to blow right there and this guy just made it worse.

"Here. Now hurry your ass up and put this on."

He the on thrusted a uniform into Ryan's chest making him bite below tongue as he almost began cussing the man out.

Ryan just stuck with a nod before heading to a place he could change and put a hole in a wall.

'I am so fuckin made. I should have slapped the shit out of that bitch.'

With that Ryan looked back seeing the man had turned to leave before he reared of and pucnched the ground with all his might causing it to dent in an leave cracks all across it while a tremor went through the whole building.

Ryan heard a yell of earth quake before the boss dive into the door jam in front of him.

Silently laughing to himself Ryan went to change his clothes, with his laughter being cut short as he thought of what he had just done.

* * *

That's the story so far. What the hell is wrong with Ryan? What's with that old poke mart? Was it really a secret organizations base? All to be revealed in due time. Just wanted to ask how did I do. Was my first cross situation with eeveelution showing two perspectives. Review or pm me how it was. All the support is much appreciated. Until next time. Peace out.


	2. Sometimes the past hurts

**Here we go for the next chapter. Also just let ya know this one is a sad again and kinda of spooky. Also I'm gonna try and get this story up to were eeveelution reunion is in time, then I'll try going back and forth between both in putting out chapters. Well, on to the story.**

 **P.S. To let everyone know if they didn't know both this story and eeveelution reunion take place in the hoenn region. Well on the story...**

* * *

 _Young Ryan woke up, stretching his aching body and nearly falling off the tree that he was in. With a quick look around to check his surroundings and seeing nothing out of the ordinary, he_ _grabbed his backpack._

 _With a quick inventory check in his backpack and checking his pockets, Ryan without thinking about it jumped from a tree startling a few of the Pokémon milling around._

 _The tiredness Ryan felt hung over his head but seeming that is was already pass ten o'clock, he knew he need to get moving and he was more than happy to be out of that tree._

 _He then started at a brisk walk, heading east away from his old home in oldale town along with his abusive father to hopefully, slateport city_

 _The very thought of his father and running away made him shiver withdiscomfort._

 _'Wonder if he's even looking for me.'_

 _The whole gravity of the situation he had gotten into came down on him as he walked._

 _'What the hell am I gonna do now. I have nothing and I have to run from that stupid asshole on top of it. Damn it. Well, I guess have to cross that bridge when I get there. Fuck.'_

 _With a resolve to forget the problem, Ryan then remembered the food and beer he had snatched making his stomach suddenly start to grumble._

 _With a quick double take, Ryan found the nearest tree and sat against it searching through his backpack._

 _He then pulled out the not so frozen foods from his backpack along with the beer._

 _Setting them down he ripped open the package, eating its contents in a few bits before opening a beer with his machete._

 _He then downed half the contents in a gulp before opening another pack of food and scarfing it down with the beer._

 _Having eaten three packages of food and drunk two beers, Ryan rubbed his belly in content feeling the alcohol start to effect his brain making his worries disappear a little._

 _With a few attempts, Ryan got back to his feet, wobbling a bit as he walked._

 _Getting a bit of his bearing back, Ryan began the slow walk to a new life feeling a bit more content with life._

 _He was so stuck in his thought that he tripped on the ball of fur laying in the path he was walking sending him sprawling to the ground._

 _"Fuck."_

 _Ryan hit his knees and elbows hard, slamming them against the ground making them ache and start to bleed._

 _"What the hell. Why am I always getting hu-"_

 _Ryan was cut short as he turned to the the ball of brown fur from were a soft crying was coming from._

 _Quick to act, he forgot his pain and moved toward the object._

 _Ryan was sure it was a Pokémon and as he got closer to it, it pulled its head up and looked straight into Ryan's eyes before it immediately got to its feet with fear in its eyes._

 _Ryan immediately backed up a little trying to show that he wasn't a threat as he saw a gruesome looking wound on its side that was oozing blood and looked infected._

 _Ryan slowly went into his backpack making the Pokémon edge backwards some more._

 _Ryan then pulled out a food bar that he was quick to open showing the Pokémon it._

 _The eevee just stared at him and Ryan was almost positive that he could understand the eevee debating if it could trust the food._

 _Slightly confused, Ryan took a bit of the bar showing that it was harmless before breaking a piece off and throwing it to the Pokémon._

 _It landed about half way between them, the eevee slowly inching its way toward it keeping its eye on Ryan the whole time._

 _After sniffing it a bit, the eevee picked the bar up before swallowing it._

 _It then turned back to Ryan with a slight begging face, with Ryan again thinking he could understand it asking for more knowing he was probably crazy._

'Humans can't talk to Pokémon.'

 _Pushing it away as him being crazy, Ryan pulled another piece of the bar off and tossing it to the eevee bringing it closer._

 _He did this until the eevee was an arm length away from him before he pulled another bar out and opening it._

 _The eevee looked at him with weary eyes before it lunged forwarded and ate half of the bar keeping an eye on Ryan the whole time._

 _With another one of the bars finished, the eevee looked at Ryan expecting more food._

 _Ryan giving in to those baby doll eyes pulled out another bar that the Pokémon began eating, being fully engaged in the food._

 _Ryan took the chance to slowly reach down to scratch the eevee behind the ear making it jump at the act but soon coo in pleasure._

 _As the Pokémon finished eating, it did something that blew Ryan away._

 _Speak..._

 _"Thank you."_

 _Ryan swore he was growing crazy and his brain was a mumbled mess._

 _'How fuckin long have I been in this forest. Only two days. I must be losing my mind.''_

 _Ryan, pulled back to reality, looked down to see the eevee staring at him with wide eyes before it spoke again._

 _"What the fuck am I thinking. You can't understand me. I'm a dumbass."_

 _"Quite a use of cursing there, for someone so small."_

 _This hit the eevee like a huge weight, his eyes growing so big that it looked like they would pop out of his head._

 _"You can fuckin understand me."_

 _"Uhhh... yea. I guess. I'm still trying to find out if I'm crazy or not. Wait, maybe I'm sleeping."_

 _He was then reminded with the intense pain in his ribs killing that notion._

 _"Nope never mind."_

 _"You sure are weird. How in the fuckin world can you understand me. That's fuckin crazy. I mean, I thought humans could never understand Pokémon. I mean-"_

 _The eevee was talking in a blur showing no signs of stopping so Ryan quickly interrupted him as painful memories of why this could be possible came to him._

 _"Ok, bro. I understand. You need to calm down before you give yourself a heart attack."_

 _"Okay. Well anyways, I'm Bob."_

 _"Uhh... Ok Bob. Great name. I'm-"_

 _"You got a problem with my name, bitch."_

 _The eevee was straight out talking shit and it took Ryan by major surprise._

 _"Uhhh... No."_

 _Taking a step towards him, Ryan got a good look at the eevee's face who crack and in an instant he started laughing uncontrollably._

 _'What the hell.' Was all Ryan though as the eevee doubled over laughing._

 _"I got you so good. You actually believe my name was Bob."_

 _The eevee who was not named Bob continued laughing for a few minutes before it died down and Ryan could speak._

 _"Well I'm Ryan."_

 _"Well my names Ryan too. Just kidding. It's just Oscar." Was all the eevee laughed out before he began another laughing fit._

 _As Oscar finally said his name, Ryan was able to relax thanking arceus that they didn't have the same name._

* * *

Ryan quickly shook the memory out of his head as he heard the door to the poke mart open.

With a quick look to the door he saw, that is was the same guy from the boat.

Ryan tried a few times to get his attention to see if the guy needed help so that he could actually do good at the job but the guy was completely stuck in his own world.

After some time the guy came to the cash register giving Ryan some pokeballs and potions.

Ryan was not sure even how to begin a conversation, deciding to stick with what he was told to say, again.

"Will that be all for today, sir."

"Ya, that will be all." was all the man responded with handing Ryan a card to pay with.

Ryan quickly slid the card into the register, slightly fumbling with it.

'Why the hell can't I talk to people.'

With the items paid for, Ryan went to hand the card back to see the owner who was staring off into nothingness.

"Uhh... Sir here you go."

With that he looked up at Ryan, giving his head a shake and taking his card.

"Sorry. Just got a lot on my mind. Thanks for everything."

"It was no problem. I understand how a new place feels."

'Jack, that was his name.'

Before Ryan could say anything Jack turned and left.

'Damn I'm hopeless.'

Ryan had never really had a decent conversation with anyone. The best he had ever had was with a girl name Marissa who had shown him the ropes of delivering mail, last time he had been to this island.

Ryan had felt a hole in his heart ever since he lost his mom, and later his Pokémon, leaving him in a awkward state of mind where he could never except them being gone, his feelings being a jumbled mess.

* * *

Back in his regular clothes, Ryan was making his way out of the poke mart at 7 o'clock after a long and boring day.

All his thoughts were on exploring the old pokemart.

With a run, he made his way to where he had seen the old building earlier.

He then pulling out his machete that hurt him every time he used it but he could never get rid of it.

Shaking any building thoughts from his mind, he began his trek into the plant life before him, slicing as he went, the spooky feeling when he had looked at it earlier coming back and him just brushing it off.

When he finally made his way to the building, he was able to see the peeling paint and the countless cracks spread across it like spider webs.

With a few slices at the plant life, he was able to find the door to the building, his anticipation rising.

When all the vines around the door gone, he began shoving his machete in the crack, prying it open as it gave a long creaking sound.

With one last push, he was able to slip through, plunging into pure darkness.

He quickly pulled out a light and turned its beam on to see his surroundings.

The whole inside of the building was burnt from top to bottom, painting nearly the whole room an unnatural black.

Acting quickly, Ryan began his survey of the surrounding area, starting with the lines of charred shelves.

Everything was completely black and anything worth finding was melted from the fire making it completely worthless.

Ryan searched for what felt like hours, finding nothing worth his time, as his patiences was worn thing.

'There's not a damn thing here. My first no people before me and it's more bull shit than normal ones. Fuck.'

Picking up another discombobulated pokeball he cursed, before throwing it at the nearest shelf.

"Fuck. This was a waste of my time. I put everything to come here and all I get is a charred fuckin pokeball."

With his patience worn thin, he walked over to the shelve he had throw the pokeball at and hit it with all his strength.

It gave a slight creak as the metal twisted as Ryan followed it up with punch after punch, before he ripped it from the wall and threw it, where it fell in a twisted mess on the floor.

The adrenaline slowly ran from Ryan's veins, as he fell to the floor, staring at his aching and bloody hands as the flashlight he had dropped spread light across them.

He then looked up to where the shelve had been, noticing that the light played on an area in the wall.

"What the hell."

Ryan was sure his eyes were playing tricks on him as he reached out feeling no wall in the middle of where the book shelf had been.

Ryan was up in an instant, wiping the blood off his hand and ignoring the pain from the act as he grabbed his flash light.

As he pointed the light towards the place in question, he felt a sudden spurt of hope.

Behind that shelf was a secret corridor that was completely untouched by the flames.

With a quickly look at the charred pokemart, he headed down the corridor that led to steps going downward.

As Ryan continued making his way downward, he felt a draft of unnatural bone chilling air.

'What the hell. There shouldn't be wind like that in here.'

With the wind having disappeared, Ryan shrugged it off, questioning that it had even happened.

With that he continued making his way down the stairs, as easily as he could knowing that anything could go wrong.

When his flash light finally hit the bottom of the steps, he quickened his pace a little.

As he got to the bottom, he came face to face with an old, rusted door with countless locks on it.

Ryan had lucky come prepared with anything he might need, a small crowbar included.

Ryan immediately made quick work of all the latches, each giving a slight moan as they popped loose.

When all the easy, visible locks were gone, Ryan began wedging the crowbar into the crack in the door.

Then with a heave he slowly began prying to door open in a back and forth motion, to break the lock inside. With one last heave, heard a snapping sound, and the sound of metal against metal.

Then with a kick to the door, it flew open.

The light from Ryan's flashlight revealed a huge room, with polished white floors.

It stunned Ryan that he wasn't making a cloud of dust as he walked into the room and that their wasn't a spider web in sight.

Any though on that was quickly interrupted as he laid eyes on what looked like a breaker box.

'There's electrical in this place. Wonder if it still even works? Hell, its worth a try.'

Hoping the place didn't blow up, Ryan began working with the old system, a weird feeling of being watch creeping up his spine.

He quickly played his light around seeing nothing.

'Nothing could survive down here.'

Once again brushing it off, he flipped the main breaker as the whole building gave a slight moan.

Then after countless moans and crunches, the room came to life.

Light was spread all across the room, making Ryan cover his eyes at how bright they were.

After getting used to the change in lighting, Ryan began examining the room, knowing he had hit the jackpot.

At the far end of the room, he saw the shape of a huge control area, with screens showing other rooms.

Ryan quickly went to the control area, it only being dimly lite by light bulb above it that was nearly dead.

Not paying it any heed, Ryan began his search of everything on the system.

Most of the stuff had a fire wall but under what wasn't, Ryan was able to dig up that this facility was owned by team mystic which was a self run experiment and military facility.

Ryan was quick to download as much of the files to a flash drive to get through the firewall later.

As that happened, he began looking at the screens showing different rooms in the build.

He examined each screen, hoping to make a huge find.

What caught his attention was a screen label ff-679 that was blacked out and sported a number pad below it.

This made Ryan's heart do a flip flop as he imagined what was in that room.

'If it need a key code just to see it. There must be something good in there.'

Giddy with the thought of a huge find that would make him rich and famous, Ryan began walking away to find the room shoving the flash drive in his pocket.

The instant he took a step, the light bulb shattered with a huge pop, followed by a bone chilling wind, the feeling of being watched, and a laugh like nails down a chalk board making Ryan freeze up.

Ryan's head was the gripped completely with an unexplainable fear as he looked around and saw nothing and only hearing the horrible laugh.

As if a brick had been slammed into his consciousness, Ryan was pulled into a unspeakable nightmare making him scream with how much pain it brought him.

Everything he could never come to term with and hurt him just thinking about them were pushed into his mind.

 _The death of someone who's everything to you._

 _The abusive actions from someone you love._

 _The snap of a life that brought you joy._

 _The quick slicing of a knife through flesh and the flow of gushing of blood._

 _The murder of those who took your last bit of joy left._

 _And holding your last bit of joy in a pool of blood as the life fades from its eyes._

This all crushed down on Ryan as he slowly blacked out from all the mental pain he felt, and a silent scream escaping his lips with a flash of yellow passing in front of his eyes before the darkness took over.


	3. When all hell breaks loose

**Sup everybody. After forever I finally got this chapter out. Also just a little heads up. This story with have a decent amount of gore. So can't say I didn't warn ya. Also I did a drawing that will be part of my story in the future. You can find it at . PM me what ya think of the drawing. It's on of my firsts. But anyways enough of my blabbering here's the story.**

* * *

Ryan was suddenly jolted awake feeling a dull throb echoing through his head.

"What the hell happened."

Ryan shook his head trying to clear the heavy veil of drowsiness from it. His though then wandered back to everything that had happened before he knocked out, the event coming back fuzzy. Following this, Ryan then noticed the presence right next to him before he laid eyes on it.

He sat on the cold concrete with a ninetails nuzzled against his chest. The Pokémon was curled up so close against him that he could feel the heat it gave off, causing a calming feeling to spread through his body even the white dress it was wearing.

'How did that thing get down here. There's no way it could live down here. That's impossible. And why the hell is it wearing a dress.'

Wanting to continue exploring, he put it off as nothing and trying his best to not start thinking about it again. He then slowly began pulling himself away from the ninetales, not wanting to awaken it. He slowly slide away some more until he was finally far enough to stand up. Back on his feet, Ryan thought he was in the clear but turning to where he had been, he found the ninetales staring straight into his eyes.

Ryan froze in his tracks, his mind wanting to flee but his body stuck in place. Like a slow slice to his heart, memories of all Pokémon had put him through and the feelings he felt towards losing them, began to surface as if the creatures eyes were the trigger. This resent had made him start to have a deep distrust towards them, worried about the sudden changes in his life and the horrible mess they brought about.

'Damn. After all that has happened, why aren't I running. Freakin work body.'

 _'You should trust it. I mean after what happened, I'm pretty sure the ninetales helped you and if it did want to hurt you, it would have done so by now.'_

It was like the mind in his head had reconnected his brain, as a sudden rush of everything that had happened at the control area came back. Him trying to further his search before that horrible laughing and the unpleasant feelings. Then the rush of nightmares that rushed through his head.

Then a flash of yellow and darkness.

With this, the return of the event to his memory became to much, causing Ryan to fall to his knees as if the nightmares residue still gripped him. As pain spread into his knees, he felt a grip on his shoulders, and the distant sounding yelling that told him to stay awake. Even after sleeping for who knows how long, Ryan felt tired and unable to keep his eyes open as his strained mind began shutting down.

"Please don't leave me." was the last thing Ryan heard before he was thrusted into the forced darkness. Everything was black at first, before a light with a bed at its center came on.

Ryan was hesitant, him slowly walked over to the light without him wanting to, as his body moved on it's own accord. As he came closer desperately trying to stop his rogue limbs, he noticed the shape of a body under the covers. Despite his efforts he got to the light, where he saw the traces of blood smeared across the white sheet that was hiding the identity of the body. With a hand that moved on its own, he pulled down the covers and what he saw beneath caused his blood to run ice cold along with his heart beat quickening.

It was a female lucario, with blood dripping from its lifeless, black eyes. Her once beautiful, blue fur was matted with streakes of blood and her flesh ripped open, oozing forth blood where it dripped down to the floor. Ryan just stared into the bloody eyes of the one he loved so much, feeling like his very heart was slowly being crushing and wanting him wanting to throw up as the smell of rotting flesh permeated the air. Ryan could not speak with the sight before him, even the voice in his head sitting in silence as a rush of guilt ripped through him causing his knees to feel weak.

Suddenly, a hand came forth form under the sheet and grabbed Ryan by the wrist, slicking it with blood. Following that, the head of the lucario suddenly turned to Ryan and choking up more blood before it spoke, making dread run through Ryan's veins.

"You could have saved me."

"I'm sorry mom. I didn't know." was all Ryan could push out as the memory of how he lost his mom and the dread he felt cut through him like a hot knife through butter along with it clawing at his insides.

"You let them hurt me, you let them raped me, and YOU LET THEM MURDER ME."

The lucario spit this with poison in her words and pure hatred echoing forth from them.

"I'm sorry. I tried."

"Well, not good enough. No wonder I died. No wonder your father hates you. It was your fault. You killed me, you even killed your eevee friend."

Ryan was in tears as he felt like his very heart was being ripped from his body and shredded to pieces before him, with it beimg then that his inner voice returned.

'You murdered her. You murdered someone you love. You could have saved her.'

Ryan just clawed at his head trying to shut of the chanting voice in his head because he knew everything it said was right.

"Hey, Ryan. It's Oscar. Why'd you let them kill me."

Ryan looked up through the tears in his eyes to see his eevee, eyes bore out and his neck twisted in a weird angle.

"Nooo... Noo."

'I killed them. Me. I did. I could have stopped it.'

More Ryan's brain was pushed to shreds as the very reality filled his insides with fire. He could never protect the two beings he love, him feeling like he was being ripped apart from the inside at his uselessness as both chanted at him in unison, hate in their very words.

"Ryan you killed us. You deserve no mercy. You'll never come to terms with what happened and repent. You deserve to feel pain."

With that, they screamed a bone rattle scream before they tackled the unsuspecting Ryan to the floor and him doing nothing as guilt cover over him like a veil. As he fell, both the manifestioms of nightmares were on top of him, grabbing his arms and pulling on them. It was with the sound of bones crunching and flesh ripping, that his arm came from socket to spray blood across the floor. He just sat in the haze of crushing realization and bleeding out, Ryan felt the tug as both his legs were removed from his body. With Ryan screaming in pain more due to inner pain, each of husband tormentors moved back as Ryan painted the floor in crimson. It was then that Ryan looked up through the pain to see the glint of a blade, before the cold steel of a machete was thrust into the center of his chest to crush his ribs into his lungs making it hard to breath. To add to Ryan's pain, he he saw the face of his father and attacker who had a wicked smile spread across his face.

"Killing your mother, stealing, running away, and killing innocent lives. You deserve to hurt so badly."

With that the evil that was Ryan's father began wiggling the blade around in Ryan's chest, the cracking of ribs echoing all around as it ripped a hole in his chest but not hurting as much as the feelings cutting at his very soul.

"Ohh...And don't think we forgot about the wolf pack you brutally murdered. We want them to have some fun in making you suffer."

As if by que, a dozen poocheynas and mightenas covered Ryan's vision, each mangled with cut spread across there faces. Within a second they were at his throat, tearing his head from his shoulders and him letting out a strangled scream as he was ripped to shreds, his blood pooling on the floor. Wishing to die, Ryan watched what was left of his body be devoured by the wolf pack.

The only thing that remained was that of Ryan's head which sat on the floor and his heart which was held in his fathers grasp.

Then with one last wicked look, Ryan's father crush the heart all to well personifing how Ryan felt.

Then like the flip of a light switch, the nightmares dissipated into thin air, leaving Ryan with a wave of deep guilt.

'I murdered them. It was all my doing. I...'

The guilt crushed Ryan as he cried silently in self pity, death seeming like a privilege to get away from the hurt.

From an unknown sources, Ryan felt warmth fill his body slightly calming his agitated insides.

He felt safe as the nights his mother snuggled him, and sung him to sleep up until her death crossed his vision.

"Elvira."

The memory and way he had felt when Oscar had cracked a joke.

"Oscar."

Even that of his dad, when he taught him how to fish crossed his mind.

"Don."

A weird sense of happiness spread throughout Ryan, but him still feeling the wounds deep of guilt as a slight amount of light penetrated his eyelids. Reluctantly he opened his eyes, a beam of the light above him shining down in his face, it slightly blinding him.

Ryan felt a huge sense of deja vu rush into him as he found himself in the same situation as before. Looking down at his side, he found what was bringing warmth to his whole body and it caused him to build a slight blush. There was a girl with blonde hair with streaks of orange nuzzled against his chest. Her entire body was pressed against his, to where he could feel her every curve. Blushing madly, Ryan tried to adjust himself as a certain friend was making a tent of his pants. Not wanting to prolong the awkward situation any longer, Ryan slipped his arm from out of under the girl's head and tapped her in an attempt to wake her. With a huge yawn and a groggy opening of eyes, Ryan was staring into the amber eyes with a glint of redish orange before him.

"Your awake," was all that came from the girls mouth before she rushed in and hugged him, their body's being pressed back together. A few awkward seconds later and Ryan was released from her grip, him instantly standing up to try and shake off the awkwardness of the situation.

'Hell this is awkward. I don't even know her and she's hugging me like that.'

This was followed by the mysterious girl standing up and giving Ryan a good look at her. All she wore was a completely white dress that was way over her knee, and was covering none of her legs. She had shiny blonde hair with streaks of orange that was pulled back into nine ponytails, which went all the way down to her lower back. Trying to blink her forkball out of his mind, Ryan realized that he had been starring to long as the girl broke him from his observations.

"So. Would you stop gawking and tell me your name. I love that word."

She said this with a huge smile making Ryan doubt if she even knew it's meaning.

"Uhh... Ryan."

"Well my names is ff... Elvira. I think that's what you said."

Ryan suddenly choked at hearing that name, his throat becoming as dry as sand paper, as his the wounds he had gained from earlier began showing their face.

"How do you know that name?" Ryan croaked, not caring if he sounded harsh.

With a sight jump the girl backed up a little spluttering out her sentence.

"I'm sorry. I don't have a real name and you were have a nightmare. Then you calmed down and you said that name. I thought it would help."

It was like a slap from reality and Ryan instantly regretted getting mad.

"Sorry, that was just my moms name who passed away."

The girl looked like she was about to cry as she kept trying to speak, with no words coming out.

 _'You should hug her.'_

'...'

With that simple thought, Ryan went forward and hugged the girl he barely knew. She completely melted in his embrace, laying her head right under his and right against his chest.

"Elvira. I think that is a great name for you."

The girl in his grip just responded with a silent sob.

 _'She has problems too. She'd probably be one of the few people that would understand you.'_

'Maybe.'

Ryan just dismissed the rest of that conversation, focusing on the warmth that he felt hugging her and the way it made is problems fade. It felt like hours before the silence was finally broken.

"You know your the first person I ever been this close to."

"Your the closest I've ever been to someone in a long time."

'Why the hell did you say that. You barely know her.'

 _'But you wanna get to know her. Right.'_

'Yea. Maybe.'

Elvira just looked up at him with sparkling eyes that still sported tears in their corners.

"I thought the gengar was gonna kill you like it did to so many of the scientists."

That sentence was like a sudden slap, pushing Ryan's brain into gear.

"Gengar? Killing? Scientists?"

It was as if reality was brought to the girl as her whole poster saddened to the fullest, tears began building in her eyes as she push out an answer.

"Before you came, this was a secret testing facility of team mystic. It was strange because everything was normal. Then I was being put into stasis and I saw the shadow of a gengar kill one of the two people who were kind to me in this wicked place. They murdered Jodie but Brandon got away. I think. I've been in stasis ever since they cut the main power supply. I was scared that you would die too. I can still remember the horror on Jodie's face as her mind was ripped apart. They feed on ones pain and fear through nightmares. But I killed the one that attacked you. I thought I was to late. I didn't want to be alone. I- "

Elvira was just a sobbing mess, and would have fallen to the floor if Ryan hadn't caught her as she abruptly cut off her sentence.

"It's ok. I'm not dead. I feel fine."

Ryan had no idea what to say as he took it in and resorted to just hugging her. All this was a lot to take in as nearly all his question were answered.

"Team mystic is evil. They kill everything. They killed my parents and my brother. They killed my friends. Now their gonna kill you."

The girl continued sobbing, suddenly wiggling from Ryan's arms. As he went to sit down with her, slightly confused the how she had wiggled from his grip, he laid eyes on the form of a ninetails.

'What the hell. She was right there. I know she was.'

Thoroughly confused some more, Ryan sat down next to the Pokémon seeing tears in it eyes and stain under them along with it wearing a white dress. It was like a light switch was flipped in Ryan's mind as he put two and two together.

"Elvira."

The Pokémon responded by turning towards him, suddenly taking the shape of a girl once more.

"How in the hell did you do that."

Elvira just stared at Ryan for awhile before she was able to choke out an explanation.

"Well uhhh. I'm different. I'm a pokemorph in a sense. Team mystic kid napped me and did experiments on me. They split my human aspect and my Pokémon aspect, making it so I can switch between both."

Ryan's jaw went slack, at the magnitude of what he had just heard. All the while a weird sense of dread crept up his spine, deja vu of the whole control room coming to him.

"Something's wrong," was all he blurted out, before Elvira suddenly turned her ears towards the hall behind them.

"Someone's coming. And a lot of people at that. We need hide."

With that Elvira pulled Ryan away, shutting off the breaker as she went, plunging them into darkness. As the ran, Ryan could just pick up the sounds of other foot step. Trying to shake the weird sense of dread he felt, Ryan focused on running and to his surprise found that he was able to see.

'How in the hell can I see. That's not possible.'

 _'You know why.'_

Any further mind battles were cut of as Ryan tripped and fell to the floor, creating a huge echo. Elvira was at his side in an instant pulling him up and into a room, before closing the door. The room before them had weird test tubes spread across the stark white walls, bringing back to mind the huge question he had.

"How in the hell can I see."

"How in the hell am I supposed to know."

Ryan was slightly shocked at the girls use of hell followed by her question.

"What does hell mean?"

Elvira just stared at Ryan, with questioning eyes.

"Uhh..."

The conversation had instantly turned awkward.

"Well it used as sort of a umm... a question and a statement."

'I sound like a freakin idiot.'

"Ok. Umm... I sure as hell don't know why you can see in the dark. I mean I can see in the dark. Can other people not see in the dark?"

"Never mind. Let's focus on who the hell is out their."

"I'm betting its team mystic. And if that's true, the lights will come on soon."

As if the building was waiting for the command, the lights in the room burst on.

"Fuck. They have cameras everywhere. They are gonna see us."

Elvira suddenly got a huge smirk.

"Not really. I kinda of destroyed the main consoles. They ain't gonna see nothing. Fuck."

"You have no idea what that means, do you."

"Not a clue."

As she said this her smirk grew and she burst out laughing like a little kid. This then led into Ryan following suit and them having a laughing fit, every time one looked at the other they would laugh some more. The only thing that broke it was the sudden sound of foot steps, followed by shouting.

"We know your in there."

Then another voice spoke.

"Why the hell do you say that. Just stop being a dumb ass and bust down the door."

Seconds later the door burst open, revealing two men with guns. Both Ryan and Elvira, recovered from their shock, looked at each other before they rushed into action. Elvira simply spewed forth fire hitting her guy and sending him to the floor, scorched. At the same time Ryan rushed forward pulling the gun from the mans hand and punching him in the side of the head, where he flew into a door across the way. With both guys out for the count, the duo then threw them in the room that they were in and left to make their way towards the entrance. The sound of there battle must have been heard as the sounds of more foots headed towards Elvira and Ryan followed by a shocker bullet flying through the air. Both ducked behind the corner as a rain of bullets rain down on where they had just been.

"Who ever the fuck you are, you better come out here. Their is no use in hiding."

With Ryan cocking the gun and winking at Elvira, both rushed out of the corner. Ryan fired two shots that hit two of the five causing them to fall over cackling with energy and Elvira scorching two with a flamethrower attack. The last guy ducked behind the wall, audible yelling out the situation on his walker talkie. Elvira was at it in a second, using a quick attack around the corner and cutting the man off in mid sentence. Seeing the coast was clear, the duo continued taking out two more men before making it the the hall way leading to the control room. That was when all hell broke lose.

Just as Ryan looked around the corner a shot came, him pulling his head in at the last second and the bullet fizzing into the wall behind him. Ryan was quick to retaliate, firing off three shots and two hitting their mark. Elvira then rushed out hitting a guy with a flamethrower before she herself was hit with a electric bullet. She fizzed with energy but seemed unfazed, hitting the guy who shot her with a quick attack. Then she suddenly turn to Ryan, her ears toward him and uttering two words.

"Behind you."

Ryan was quick to react, turning around to fire two shots at those coming up behind him. He quickly fired off two more shots, before turning to Elvira seeing her get hit with two more bullets. This time instead of shaking it off, she fell to the floor screaming in pain and Ryan getting hit in the back and neck with countless shocker bullets as Elvira got hit too. It was like his whole body was paralyzed, causing him to drop his weapon and fall to the floor. Ryan's whole body cackled with electricity, from the neck shot as he looked up to see Elvira held by the hair from the man who had shot her.

"Water bullets, bitch. They hurt don't they. Specially made to put fire types in a world of pain but not kill ya. Now let's say we have some fun and test them out some more."

As the man said this a wicked sneer grew on his face, followed by ten more men materializing behind him and the man with the sneer getting punched in the mouth by Elvira. The man simply spit out some blood before speaking.

"You'll pay for that bitch. After a little pain practice, why don't me and my boys test a little sex practice."

That was when a few yes rang out, with Ryan weight on his back as two men held him and another stood not to far by not realizing their captives rising anger. Then another of the water bullets hit Elvira, causing her to scream in pain, and sending heat through Ryan's very blood as he thought of what his mom had went through. It was as if something inside Ryan had been awakened and the paralyze effects were nothing as a simple plan took over all his thoughts.

"Protect Elvira and kill all these fuckers."

Rage taking over, Ryan threw of both men holding him and slamming them into a wall followed by a punch in the face to the last guy.

Then with a strange power building in him, Ryan summoned forth a glowing blue sphere in his hand and without thinking threw it at the guy before him. When it connected, it exploded and sent the man sprawling into a wall. Then using the distraction to his advantage, he summoned forth another aura sphere and sending it at the man holding Elvira. With the man blown into the wall, Ryan quickly rushed forward. The feeling of new power rush through him as he grabbed Elvira, kicking two guys in the process. It was then that a barrage of shockers hit him as he protected Elvira, making him stumble slightly. He then threw Elvira behind him, just as she was hit from a water bullet from the surrounding men and her screaming out in pain.

"Where ya goin. We were gonna take turns fucking her brains out."

That was the last thing Ryan had the power to control before he pushed Elvira behind the corner and his hands were coated in metal forming a blade. Ryan was pissed as hell as he jumped out from the corner stabbing the closest guy to him causing a sickening crunch before throwing him and Ryan screaming bloody murder not caring about anything.

"I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU. YOU'LL NEVER FUCKIN TOUCH HER."

He then rushed forward running completely through two guys, the blades sticking out of their backs as they let out strangled screams. Then ripping his blades out of their chests, him slicing the guy next to him into a bloody heap. Following that he jumped over the desks two men where hiding behind, and burying the blades right through there heads and slicing into the floor below. With the sickening sound of ripping flesh, Ryan stood back up to feel the metal of a blade dig into his back.

Ryan simply responded with a smirk and a crazed laugh as he grabbed the hand of the owner of the sword, to throw him over his head followed by cutting the man clean in half. He then dodged the blade from another attacker before slicing him in half at the waist. Following that sliced up into another guy before throwing him to the side.

He then came face to face with the man that had talked about fucking Elvira, to which Ryan grabbed him by the back of his head and rammed his knee full force in the mans face. The sound of crushed bones echoed through the room as Ryan pulled the bloodied and broken face of the man up, his nose hanging in an awkward position.

"YOU WANNA TRY SOMETHING WITH HER. DON'T WORRY. I'LL MAKE SURE YOU NEVER CAN."

With this Ryan wrapped his blade around to spear right through the mans leg. It made a slight crack and the man screaming out in pain as his baby making berries were turned to jam. Ryan then forced his blade upward into the mans chest and running through vital organs. With screams of agony from the man, Ryan ripped the blade from the Mann before forcing it into his chest, crushing his rib cage. The mans agony went on for a few second as he yelled out in pain before Ryan snapped his neck in one clean break and Ryan feeling a blade slice his shoulder.

He simple pushed the blade down pulling from one man as he rushed forward slicing into the man before him and throwing him to the floor. He then ran through another man completely while kicking another to the floor. He followed this up by removing his blade form one flesh before slicing into the man he had knocked down and cutting through another who was running at him.

Following this Ryan was met with two more guys with swords, one stabbing into Ryan's shoulder and the other into his leg. This Ryan followed up with stabbing one guy up through the chest before coming down on the other to stab him through the back where the blade got pinned into the ground. Ryan was then suddenly hit full force in the side of the face, with the butt of a gun, his vision fuzzing slightly.

With everything thing he had, Ryan pulled from one mans chest to slice the man who had hit him into shreds. Then he looked back around, vision fuzzy and limbs starting to lose mobility as his adrenaline began to dwindle. With that Ryan made quick work of two guys who had grazed his sides, pulling their sword from them by the blade, and pinning them to that wall with them through the throat to let them drowned on their own blood. That was when Ryan caught sight of the shape of Elvira as she hit a guy with a quick attack, before getting at Ryan's side her face distraught at the situation and speaking.

"We need to go."

Everything was fuzzy and Ryan had to use every last bit of strength left to get up and to the exit as he sent an aura sphere at another guy and them turning their heads from the ocean of blood behind them. That was when a gun was shoved into Ryan's hands, and he looked over to see Elvira with her own. Then the shoot out began as the duo ran forward shooting guy after guy all the while dodging fallen objects and the bodies of the men they took the finally got to the staircase, they were limping up.

As they got to the top, they were met by more men. Which Ryan stopped by slamming his gun into each them, his swords having disappeared. They were just rushing through the pokemart when Ryan was suddenly hit in the back of the head causing his vision to flash on and off, blurring to the fullest.

 **P.O.V change- Elvira**

I was quick to act, slamming my gun into the the chest of the man and that attacked Ryan, sending him to the floor. Ryan on the other hand was wobbling as he walked. With everything I had, I tried to support him and making it out of the doors to be met with two water shots to the chest.

Pain ran up my stomach, causing me to scream out as the pain got increasingly worse.

'I have to get Ryan to safety.' was at the forefront of my mind.

Driven by that though, I quickly looked around to spot who had shot me and to throw another flame thrower at him. Just as I attacked, a volley of bullets hit my back, followed by a huge slam to the back of my head which caused my vision to start to blacken. That was when I saw the slight light of an aura sphere as it hit my attacker.

"Elvira. We need to run like hell."

Even though I had nothing left, I some how got the strength to run. I was then directed by the slightly recuperated Ryan to a patch of tall grass, that we both burst through. Stumbling slightly, I kept running and pushing the hanging branches out of my face. Ryan then suddenly turn to the right at a tree, pretty much dragging me with him as my strength diminished.

It was just seconds before someone burst through the plant life and Ryan took another corner. It felt like some of my inner fire was starting to lick the inside of her chest, causing me to have ragged breaths and no energy. Ryan then suddenly divided to the right into a bush and pulling me, just as two shots flew past. We both stumbled to the to the ground, hitting the floor and adding to the plethora of scratches and cuts we had accumulated.

Ryan was up in an instant pulling me, as I was barely able to move anymore. With one last act of strength, Ryan pulled me on to his shoulders and ran as fast as he could as black crept around my vision.

 **POV Change- Third person: Ryan**

Ryan's body screamed in agony, pain shooting across his every nerve. The only thing that kept him going was his diminishing adrenaline and the fear of what the people would do to Elvira. Pushing through the forest, Ryan finally made it through the shrubbery and as he hit the street he continued going.

The only light was from the the ominous moon, that cast a ghostly glow on the town and making it extra spooky. Ryan continued not caring about his surroundings, as his pace began slowing as the full extent of the beatings he had received came to light. As if by miracle Ryan found the hotel he was staying at and burst through the unlocked door, thanking arceus that no one was at the counter.

Ryan shot up the stairs, almost tripping multiple time before he hit the hall way. Then he was hit with the problem of getting inside.

"Shit."

He fumbled his card out of his pocket with a weak hand as the other was holding Elvira. He then went to use it, nearly breaking it as he slid it through the scanner with how much shaking he did. With what felt like a minute, the lock showed a green light and beeped before it unlocked.

Ryan then threw the door open, running in and dropping Elvira who was out of it. He then used his last bit of will power to close the door and lock the deadbolt in the process him to fall to the ground. That's was where he stayed, sleep pulling him under in an instant.

* * *

 **So how'd ya like the chapter. Either pm me what ya think and I'm hoping to get another chapter out soon. Also I'm looking for a good beta reader if ya know one please pm me. Thanks and peace out.**


End file.
